The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for supporting a user, such as benches, seats, stools or chairs, and in particular, but not by way of limitation, to foldable seating devices, and even more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to foldable benches for use in bathtubs, showers, or the like.
Many varieties of chairs, benches, seats, stools, or the like have been previously proposed. However, a relative dearth of seating devices for use in a bathtub or shower still remains.
Many people would benefit from a seating aid during bathing or showering, including elderly, handicapped, infirmed, injured, incapacitated or handicapped persons. The seating apparatus may be useful because of a condition of the user or of the bathing facility.
One primary consideration for such a seating aid is adequate support of the user. The seat should possess a construction which is adequate to at least support the weight of the user, both while the user remains stationary upon the seat and while getting on or off the seat.
Another primary consideration for such a seating aid is the space available in the bathing facility for maneuvering, positioning, and/or storing the device. Typically, bathing facilities are constructed with a minimum of open space or storage space. For example, if a user inside a bathroom were to attempt to maneuver a typical chair into and out of a bathtub or shower, the user would likely be quite restricted in the range of motion available with the chair. During such maneuvers, the user would likely collide with another fixture in the bathroom, and would likely have difficulty getting the chair into the bathtub or shower stall. The frequent transporting of the chair into and out of the bathing area becomes a necessity when other users of the bathing area cannot, or do not wish to, utilize the assistance of the seating aid.
Furthermore, such a seating device should be relatively self-contained in order to reduce or prevent excessive protruding or extending of various portions of the device, thereby minimizing unintentional contact between the device and the user and/or the often cramped surroundings.
Moreover, such a device should be capable of manipulation by a single user without the aid of tools.
One object of the present invention is to provide a foldable seating device which is easy to use and maneuver.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable seating device which supports a user in a bathing or showering environment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable seating device which is deployable by a single user without tools.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable seating device which is self-contained.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a foldable seating device which is not unwieldy, and which is convenient to use in a cramped setting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable seating device which can lie substantially flat when folded.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.
In one preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a foldable bench comprising a first leg means having a top portion and a bottom portion, a second leg means having a top portion and a bottom portion, and a seat having a top surface, a bottom surface, and attachment means for slidably attaching the top portion of the first leg means below the top surface of the seat and pivotally attaching the top portion of the second leg means below the top surface of the seat, thereby preventing the top portion of each of the leg means from separating from the seat. The seat allows the first and second leg means to move between a first resting position and a second resting position. In the first resting position, the first and second leg means are substantially disposed adjacent the seat, and in the second resting position, the first and second leg means generally criss-cross each other and generally extend away from the seat. The bench may include a means to prevent lateral movement of the second leg means with respect to the seat.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a foldable bench comprising two pairs of legs, each leg having a top portion and a bottom portion, and a seat having a top surface, a bottom surface, and attachment means for slidably attaching the top portion of a first pair of legs below the top surface of the seat and pivotally attaching the top portion of a second pair of legs below the top surface of the seat, thereby preventing the top portion of each of the legs from separating from the seat. The seat allows the first and second pairs of legs to move between a first resting position and a second resting position, wherein, in the first resting position, the two pairs of legs are substantially disposed adjacent the seat, and in the second resting position, the two pairs of legs generally criss-cross each other and generally extend away from the seat.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the present invention concerns a foldable bench comprising a seat having a bottom surface and a stop means disposed on the bottom surface, a first pair of legs having an upper portion pivotally mounted to the bottom surface of the seat opposite the stop means, a second pair of legs pivotally attached to the first pair of legs intermediate respective upper and lower portions, wherein the first and second pairs of legs are adapted to move between a first resting position and a second resting position, and at least one race disposed on the bottom surface of the seat, the race being adapted to allow at least a part of the upper portion of the second pair of legs to slide therein. In the first resting position, the first and second pairs of legs are substantially disposed adjacent the seat. In the second resting position, the first and second pairs of legs generally criss-cross each other, the second pair of legs releasably engage the stop means, and the stop means substantially prevents the second pair of legs from moving in at least one direction. Thus, the bench assumes a folded state when the first and second pairs of legs are in the first resting position.
In still another preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a foldable bench comprising a seat having a top surface, a bottom surface, and a stop means disposed on the bottom surface, a first pair of legs pivotally mounted to the bottom surface of the seat opposite the stop means, and a second pair of legs pivotally attached to the first pair of legs, wherein the first and second pairs of legs are adapted to move between a first resting position and a second resting position. In the first resting position, the first and second pairs of legs are substantially disposed adjacent the seat. In the second resting position, the first and second pairs of legs generally criss-cross each other, the second pair of legs releasably engage the stop means, and the stop means substantially prevents the second pair of legs from moving in at least one direction. Thus, the bench assumes a folded state when the first and second pairs of legs are in the first resting position. Preferably, the stop means substantially prevents the second pair of legs from moving toward the outer periphery of the seat. The seat further preferably comprises at least one race disposed on the bottom surface of the seat, the race being adapted to allow at least a portion of the second pair of legs to slide therein. The race may substantially prevent the second pair of legs from moving perpendicular to the seat. The stop means may include means for releasably locking the second pair of legs to the stop means. The releasable locking means may include at least one clamp, and/or the releasable locking means may include at least one indentation formed in the stop means.
The foldable bench may further comprise a backrest attached to the seat. Preferably, the backrest is pivotally attached to the seat. The backrest may be adapted to move between a first resting position and a second resting position. In the first resting position, the backrest is substantially disposed adjacent the seat. In the second resting position, the backrest is substantially disposed away from the seat. Thus, the bench may assume a fully folded state when the backrest and the first and second pairs of legs are in the first resting position.